Moira Queen
Moria Dearden Queen was the wife of the late Robert Queen, the mother of Oliver and Thea Queen, the ex-wife of Walter Steele, a former friend of both Malcolm Merlyn and the late Frank Chen, and an old friend of Jean Loring. After Walter was kidnapped by Malcolm, she became the new acting CEO of Queen Consolidated. Biography ''Arrow: The Undertaking Robert confides in Moira about the Undertaking and she tries to convince him not to do it. She is online shopping with Thea when Oliver comes in to tell them that Walter was dead. She goes straight to Malcolm and is furious with him for having Walter killed. Malcolm calls someone to turn on the camera, and she is shown that Walter is actually alive. Oliver hears her admit that she was part of the Undertaking. Walter is distant from Moira as he realizes that she was behind his kidnapping. He files for divorce soon after. Oliver later talks to her, and they are both kidnapped by John, disguised as The Hood. She confesses her involvement in the Undertaking, after John hits Oliver multiple times. Oliver convinces Moira that she had to do something. She holds a press conference where she admits her culpability in the Undertaking out of fear for her family's life. After a statement in front of the Starling City press, she is arrested for conspiracy to commit murder. Arrow: Three Ghosts ''To be added Character traits Moira was oftentimes ruthless and immoral, in an ends-justify-the-means sense. She had her own son kidnapped, but tried to justify it as doing so to prove he knew nothing about the Undertaking, and to save his life. She attempted to have Malcolm Merlyn killed, so that she would be out from under his thumb, she and her children would be safe, and to prevent the deaths of innocent thousands. When the attempt failed, she betrayed her co-conspirator and old friend, Frank Chen, to avoid her own implication and so she and her children would not be killed. Malcolm, as the Dark Archer, killed Frank. Despite evident and prevalent flaws, it should be noted that Moira convinced the Dark Archer to spare Frank's daughter, however she disregarded the fact that Frank was Amanda's only family left alive, and this did not stop from him from orphaning Amanda. As a parent, Moira was a poor one, always giving her children too much space. After receiving encouragement from the reformed Oliver, Moira tried to be a better parent, trying to ground Thea for breaking into a store and underage drinking. After the events of the Undertaking, Moira showed guilt and remorse for her involvement, for being partly responsible, the deaths of 503 including Tommy, she almost went through with the assistant district attorney agreement just so her children would not find out about her affair with Malcolm and that Malcolm is Thea's biological father, when Moira discovered that Malcolm is still alive, she reveals he is alive to Ra's al Ghul. Moira had failed time and again to learn from her mistakes, as her constant lies was what eventually destroyed her relationship with her children. Moira eventually reveals to Oliver that she knows he is the Arrow. She, Oliver and Thea are kidnapped by Slade Wilson. Slade then makes Oliver choose who to kill the same way Ivo did for Shado and Sara. Slade decides to kill Thea but, instead Moira chooses to sacrifice herself. Slade kills Moira with his sword into her heart, leaving her to die. Relationships *Robert Queen - Husband; deceased. *Oliver Queen/Arrow - Estranged son. *Thea Queen - Estranged daughter. *Malcolm Merlyn - Enemy and ex-lover. *Walter Steele - Ex-husband. *Slade Wilson - Enemy and killer. Appearances/Actresses *Arrow (3 films) **''Arrow: The Undertaking'' - Susanna Thompson **''Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Susanna Thompson **''Heroes v Aliens'' - Susanna Thompson Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery To be added Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: The Undertaking Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Heroes v Aliens Characters Category:Mothers Category:Businessman Category:Queen Family Category:Secret keepers Category:Wives Category:Arrowverse Characters